Greek Mythos: The game
by DA Exodus
Summary: The war was lost and the titans now rule the world. All because of a single anomaly. But when a group of random Immortal's offer Percy the chance to redo everything how can he possibly refuse? Simple He can't. Oh there's just one tiny change...The world is now a game! Percy Jackson/The Gamer crossover with bits of SAO in there somewhere. Somewhat OC centric and Fem. percy!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guy's I am back and really sorry for the long delay between updates. I had originally taken the month of February off to rest and get my mind on straight as well as the fact that my birthday was at the end of February but when I went back to writing just couldn't get myself to write anything. So please accept my humble apologies on that. In good News by the time this prologue is out I will have most likely have finished school meaning I graduated! This also translates as more time to write and type which I am hoping will mean quicker updates from now on. This new story will be the first in a small series of updates and I hope that everyone immensely enjoys this story. It will be incredibly AU by the way so please bare with me here. So without further ado FlareDragon117 and I would like to gladly welcome everyone to our collaboration story, Greek Mythos: The Game. First as a warning I want everyone to know that I, Flare, and some others will make cameo appearances at times during the story. Now then this story is a Percy jackson the gamer crossover to an extent at least and like I said it will be very OC, it also takes place in an AU. I would also recommend people to go check out the Lemon games and Percy jackson the Game as that is where a lot of ideas will be coming from. Ok I am done rambling now and without further ado let's get to the story!

 _XXXXX_

 _DIsclaimer: Neither I nor FlareDragon own the gamer or Percy Jackson_

 _XXXXX_

 **Prologue: Game Over**

 _XXXXX_

 **GAME OVER!**

Percy screamed in fright, causing him to fall backwards onto his butt, as the large sign suddenly appeared in the dark abyss. Trying to get his heart rate under control Percy had no idea what was going on nor did he have any idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was…. And then it all came back to him. He had been fighting alongside his fellow campers at the Williamsburg bridge when in a surprise appearance Kronos had shown up challenging him to one on one combat and stating that if he refused he would kill his mother, Paul, and every Hunter and Camper personally. Seeing as he had no other choice he accepted the challenge and their fight began. To his and everyone else's surprise including Kronos, the two of them had been evenly matched. Matching each other blow for blow they continued to rain Celestial bronze and adamantium against each other. He had even began to gain the upper hand when Kronos did the unthinkable. He moved his scythe out of the way of Percy's next attack. Riptide had struck true and left a large diagonal cut from stomach to shoulder that spewed forth golden Ichor in a brilliant rainbow like display and allowing for Percy's momentum to move himself past Kronos which is exactly what he had wanted. With supernatural reflexes that could only come from Millenia's worth of experience kronos swung around turning himself to completely face towards Percy's back and swung his scythe.

Events after that became blurry but he had a general idea of what happened next. Everything had gone deathly silent, even typhon and the gods had stopped their epic clash to watch what was unveiling itself. And Percy knew exactly why that was. Because sticking out of his stomach was the tip of Kronos scythe that had run him straight through from his back, directly opposite his naval, to the center of his stomach. Exactly where his achilles spot had been located. The two of them had stood in that position for a few moments longer before with a resounding squelch Kronos pulled his scythe back out from Percy's back causing him to fall forward as he began to gasp for breath and all chaos broke loose around them. Even as the chaos got worse and his own vision began to dim Percy still had the strength to take one last look up at Kronos cold Golden eyes which were also staring back at him.

"...Goodbye Percy Jackson." Kronos spoke after a moment of silence had passed between the two before turning around and walking away, back towards the remaining hunters and campers.

After hearing those words and with no remaining strength he had slumped to the ground defeated…. dead.

I'm...dead?" Percy whispered as the realisation finally registered in his mind.

"Indeed you are young Perseus," A voice called out causing Percy to snap his direction towards where he thought he heard the voice coming from but instead saw nothing there except more darkness; "however, I and a few of my friends would like to change that fact and so have an offer for you that you just can't refuse." The voice finished peaking Percy's curiousity but also raising red flags in his mind.

Percy narrowed his eyes. They wanted to make him an offer? And according to the voice one that he just couldn't refuse. He debated the choice in his head about whether to listen to the voice or not and decided he really had nothing to lose since he was already dead.

"What's this offer? And how do you know that I won't refuse to accept it?" He questioned the voice.

The voice began to laugh and Percy got the distinct feeling that it was smirking at him also but before he could think more about it the voice began to speak.

"It's really simple, the reason we know that you won't turn it down is because we are offering you the chance to relive your life from the time you were born all the way until you die again. All so that you can defeat Kronos this time around and live the life that you deserve." It told the demigod.

Percy froze. The chance to completely redo his life from beginning to end? A chance to correct all of his mistakes? A world where...he would have his sister back? The voice was right, this was to much for him to pass up, but if dealing with the Greek gods had taught him anything it was that you had to make sure that they meant exactly what they were implying.

"How do I know that you can do that? You're just a voice as far as I can tell, how do I know that you have the power to do what you said?" Percy demanded of the voice.

"Ahh an intelligent question," The voice began and this time Percy was sure that the voice was smirking at him, "that's just it isn't it, you don't know if my friends and I have the power to send you back; however, to reassure you that we do indeed have the power to do so I swear to you here and now that we have plenty of power to do so. Afterall we did take over this universe simply so we could help you."

Percy's eyes widened into the size of dinner plates. This voice and his friends had taken over an entire universe just to help him? How powerful were they to be able to do that! A few seconds after that thought occurred to him something the voice had said registered in his mind. He had said this universe, as in more than one. Did that mean that there were others universes with him in it? And if so why did they choose this one amongst all of them that they could have chosen from? Deciding that he wanted to know he voiced just that question.

"I see that you are not as dull as Athena would like to believe. Yes I did say this universe, and yes there are more than one. In fact there are billions of them all slightly different from the last. And the reason that we chose this one is rather simple. An anomaly occurred in this universe that shouldn't have which in turn immediately drew our attention. The day you lost your sister was that anomaly, she shouldn't have died, she should have been standing there with you side by side as you fought Kronos which would have led to his defeat. However, Gabe did the unthinkable and refused to take her to the hospital for something that was obviously very severe and life threatening. That is why we chose this universe, because we want to see you trump everything and live the life you deserve along with your sister. Now then do we have a deal Mr. Jackson? Would you like to relive your life?"

Percy didn't even hesitate to answer the voice once the question was asked of him.

"Yes I would, I want to fix everything that I did wrong and I...I want my sister back."

Suddenly a bright light flashed throughout the area and when it was done there before Percy was a tall man. He stood at an impressive 70 inches with a decent triathlon styled build. He had tanned skin and sharp angular facial features making him look fairly handsome which was only accented by his chin length straight but jagged white hair. The man also wore a long ankle length coat with gold trim and fastenings (Organization 13 cloak but where it is normally silver is gold instead). He also radiated an aura of sheer power the likes of which not even all twelve Olympians plus Lady Hestia and Lord Hades could match. Percy knew right then that this person easily had the power he had described earlier based off of his aura alone.

The man smiled at Percy and stuck out his hand in the universal symbol for a handshake.

"Good choice young Perseus, now then take my hand and the deal will be struck. Afterwards I have some information to give you before we send you back. Oh, and by the way my name...it's Exodus"

Without hesitating He took Exodus' hand and firmly shook it causing a large ripple of power to be sent outwards from the clasped appendages signifying that the deal had been struck.

"Now," Exodus began as he let go of Percy's hand, "While we will be sending you back to relive your life we decided to take some liberties with this world. The biggest and most obvious change will be that we have turned this universe...into a game!" Exodus exclaimed with a smile on his face causing Percy to face plant at the sudden and obscure exclamation.

Once Percy had returned to his feet he turned to look Exodus in the eye and questioned the man.

"What do you mean that you have turned this universe into a game? How would that even work?"

"Pretty explanatory in my opinion but ok let me explain. We have decided to turn this world into a game, more specifically an RPG. this means that you will gain experience for killing monsters and completing quests, level up once you have earned enough experience and earn amazing skills that you would never normally be able to perform. With me so far?"

Percy looked kinda unsure and quickly expressed that sentiment, "I believe so, but what do you mean by skills that I normally wouldn't be able to perform?"

Exodus sighed before once more launching into his explanation, "Have you seen the Anime Sword Art Online by chance Percy?"

"I've seen like the first 5 episodes of it. Why?"

"Because we have modeled the skills in your universe after the sword skills from SAO. Meaning you will be able to learn and create skills by using weapons and just in general doing something that may be able to create a skill. An example would be if you tried to sneak around a guard and were successful you would create the sneak skill. Understand now?"

Nodding his head Percy quickly answered the man, " Yea I understand now."

"Good, glad to know that we are on the same page now, as for being able to do so...we literally took control of this universe entirely, we can do whatever the fuck we want with it now. So as an example if I wanted to I could completely destroy this universe."

Percy blanched as the full force of what Exodus said hit him. He was right. They had taken this universe as their own so they really could do anything they wanted to with it. Suddenly Percy felt a lot less sure about makin that agreement.

Exodus as if sensing Percy's thoughts wrapped an arm around his shoulder and began speaking casually once again. "Don't worry about it Percy. We are not any of those people who would destroy this universe simply because you didn't do what we want. We are actually looking forward to watching your struggles as you grow up again!"

"Your words don't fill me with encouragement." He deadpanned causing Exodus to laugh once again, but this time the laugh didn't last long as a serious expression soon made its way across his face causing Percy to become serious also.

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way I need to inform you that there will be a few other things also. When you go back you may no longer be a son of Poseidon."

Snapping his head towards the powerful man Percy stared at him with shock a he asked his next question.

"Wait what! What do you mean I might no longer be a son of Poseidon. If that changes there would be no point in me going back!"

"Calm down there for a minute my eager little friend," Exodus said trying to prevent Percy from hyperventilating, "You will still be a demigod, your mother will still be Sally Jackson and you will still have your sister. It's just that you may no longer be a son of Poseidon." ' _Or a guy for that matter.'_ He thought the last part to himself. "You will be doing a few randomizing starts to determine your godly parent and stuff like that, that's all I was saying. Now then are you ready to start?"

With a quick nod of his head Percy indicated that he was ready. That was all the sign that Exodus needed and with a snap four other bright lights surged across the dark plane and vanished just as rapidly to reveal four new figures standing where there had previously been naught but darkness.

The first person that Percy took notice of was a tall man that stood at 77 inches. He wore no shirt but did have a black vest with gold trim on. He also had on a pair of black cargo pants and black combat boots. He had sharp facial features that were enhanced by a dragon tattoo on the side of his face and a small goatee. His brown hair was just past ear length and unkempt with strands sticking up all over the place. He also had an aura of power radiating off of him.

The next person was a somewhat shorter man. He was 67 inches tall with aristocratic facial features. His hair was a bone-like decorated ivory with a deceiving length due to the oriental Chinese hair style which had a ponytail in the back with two long side bangs framing the face. He wore a Grey hoodie with orange trim along with black cargo jeans and a pair of sneakers. However Percy could also feel the immense amount of power radiating off of the man and knew not to let his appearance deceive him.

Next was surprisingly a woman. She had caramel colored skin and a well developed body that easily showed through her Black low-cut halter top and white shorts. Percy guessed she was probably about 66 inches tall making her an even 5 and a half feet. Percy had to admit that the woman was down right beautiful and her added aura made her even more so, although he found her yellow slitted eyes to be kind of creepy.

Lastly was another man. He stood at a proud 84 inches tall and a large, bulky body. He was wearing a heavy black robe with intricate navy blue patterns. His facial features were initially obscured by the large hood that left nothing but a black void, upon removing the hood, he revealed his face to belong to that of a young man with a massive well kept beard that extend to his knees and a full head of black hair that was nearly the length of his beard. The aura of power coming from him was nothing to scoff at.

"Now that everyone else is here it's time to get to work." Exodus said before turning to look Percy in the eyes. "Percy, I will be introducing you to each person as we approach them and then they will begin the selection of your godly parent and everything of that sort ok."

"Yea I got it." Was Percy's simple response.

Exodus smirked as he began steering them towards the first person. "Good. Now let me introduce this guy," He said once they stood in front of the first figure, "This...is Flare. He is our combat mage and fire magic expert. Whenever you use magic he will be the one to instruct you on how it is used in the tutorials that we will provide you with. He is also the person that will be determining your new godly parent."

Moments after Exodus finished speaking a large screen appeared with several names on the screen that were slowly cycling in a column like fashion. It didn't take long for Percy to realise that all the names on the screen were those of The twelve Olympians plus Lord Hades and Lady Hestia.

"Flare I believe that you wanted to explain this to Percy?" Exodus said shocking Percy out of his observation.

Flare nodded his head and then began to speak in a deep, gravely voice that hinted at the speaker having fought in and lived through many battles. "I hope you are listening young Perseus because I will only explain this once," Flare began and upon seeing that he had Percy's undivided attention began to speak once more, "This screen will allow us to randomly pick your new Godly parent and as you have seen all 12 Olympians plus Hades and Hestia are on this list, I am sure that you can understand the connotations behind this, correct? Now if you get a God or Goddess on here that you just really don't want as your parent then you are allowed one re-spin, BUT you must take the next God or Goddess as your godly parent with NO exceptions. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Parent will be one of the fourteen strongest Gods/Goddess's, if don't like the first option only get one re-spin and must take second person."

"Glad that you understand, now place your hand on the screen and swipe it down as hard as possible. This will allow the screen to cycle through all of the names multiple times before slowing down and stopping on one name. Swipe your hand down when you are ready."

Percy nodded and then swiped his hand down as hard as he could and instantly the names started to flash by as the screen cycled through name after name. Some seconds later the cycling began to slow and the names were starting to become more distinct until finally they were going slow enough that he could read each name as it passed by. Apollo, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Hestia, Hermes, Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Hestia, Hermes, Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Hera, Poseidon, ..Hades, ...Artemis, ...Hestia, ...Hermes, ...Zeus, ...Ares, ...Aphrodite, ...Hephaestus, ...Dionysus.

His eyes widened as the cycling finally ended and the name flashed on the screen showing that this was his new parent. Dionysus, the god of wine, Madness, and Drama was now his father. The same Dionysus who hated him with a burning passion and loved torturing him in any way he could think of back at camp. He...He just couldn't wrap his mind around it nor could he accept it. He was then startled out of his reverie when a hand was placed on his shoulder causing him to look up into the eyes of Flare.

"So Perseus are you ok with your new godly parent or would you like to use your respin and attempt to get a different godly parent? Remember if you use the re-spin you must take the second person no exceptions."

"I...I think I want to use my respin, I just wouldn't be able to handle having Dionysus as a father."

"Then place your hand on the screen again and hold it there for five seconds before swiping it down again. This will allow the screen to reset before cycling through all of the names again."

Percy didn't bother with inclining his head this time, instead simply laying his hand on the screen for the needed five seconds before once more swiping down with all of his strength. The names once again began to cycle at a rapid pace before slowing down to where they could be read again. Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Hades, Hestia, Athena, Artemis,Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, Dionysus, Hera, Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Hades, Hestia, Athena, Artemis,Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, ...Dionysus, ….Hera, ….Zeus, ….Poseidon, …...Apollo, …...Hades, …..Hestia, ….Athena, ….Artemis.

Once more the cycling ended and this time Percy couldn't keep his jaw from dropping at the flashing name. His new godly parent was Artemis, THE Artemis. The same Artemis who turned male's into jackalopes for fun. Now he wasn't so sure if he should have used his respin, but now he had no choice but to accept it. He was also kinda curious how she was going to be his godly parent seeing as Exodus had said that Sally Jackson would still be his mother.

"So, Artemis is your new Olympian parent huh. I have to admit I am kinda looking forward to how this is going to play out. I'm also curious on how she is going to be your olympian parent seeing as how Exodus said that Sally would still be your mother." Flare then turned towards Exodus and began to speak once again. "He's all done here, take him over to Syrus next so that he can determine his starting weapon."

"No problem. Come on Percy time to introduce you to Syrus." Exodus then began to walk towards the next person in line. Once the two of them stood before the hoodie wearing immortal Exodus began to speak once again. "So Percy this is Syrus. He is our Weapon Master and will be the one determining your starting weapon. I will leave it to you Syrus."

A quick nod of his head later and Syrus began speaking. "So Percy I understand that you were handy with a sword before your death. Well I hate to tell you this but it's highly likely that you won't be getting a sword as your primary weapon this time around. Now then," Syrus snapped his fingers and a screen similar to the one that Flare used appeared before Percy but instead of names several pictures appeared. "This screen is just like the one that you used with flare except this time you get no respin so I hope that you can deal with whatever it is that you get."

Percy simply placed his hand on the screen and swiped it downwards waiting to see what his new weapon was going to be. After a moment the spinning slowed to a crawl before stopping entirely and the chosen weapon began flashing brightly. Hunting Knife, his new weapon was a Hunting Knife. He sighed figuring that this was actually a high possibly seeing as he would be a child of Artemis giving him a natural disposition towards hunting knives and bows. Idly he wondered if being a child of Artemis would allow him to use a bow for once. Shaking his head clear of such thoughts he turned his head back towards Syrus waiting to see what the immortal had to say.

"Hunting knives huh, Well I guess it could be worse, after all you could have gotten the blunt stick. When you are ready to get your weapons you will be give a pair of hunting knives to fight with. Until then...try to survive."

Percy just stared at the immortal as his words echoed around in his head before being steered towards the lone woman of the group. As the two of them approached Percy couldn't help but blush as they got closer to the woman. The woman was gorgeous with long blackish-brown hair that fell down to her mid-back. Her black halter top only served to enhance her appearance as it pushed up her breasts making them seem larger than they really were. He quickly averted his gaze but the woman's laughter caused him to freeze in his tracks.

"Now, now little one. It's only natural for a boy such as yourself to be interested in women; however, I would still prefer that you look me in the face," She then turned to face Exodus, speaking once again, "I will take it from here Exodus so don't worry. Percy just like with the others you will be determining something with me also. You already know the drill, place your hand on the screen and swipe down."

Percy did exactly as commanded and a second later the screen was flashing through the next set of words. Once the spinning slowed enough he began to read the words displayed on the screen and was left shocked by what it said. Girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, boy, girl, girl girl, girl, girl, girl, ...girl, …..girl …..girl, ….girl.

"Congrats on your new gender daughter of Artemis. I look forward to seeing how you grow."

Percy was to stunned to respond. A girl? He was a girl?! How does that even work? "How?"

The woman was surprised by his question and quickly asked for him to elaborate his statement. "How what?"

"How can I be a girl! I'm a guy, so how can I be a girl this time?!"

She smirked at the boy but answered his question none the less. "Where you not listening to Exodus earlier Percy? He said that you would relive your life completely from BEGINNING to end. That includes being a fetus to being born all the way until your death. Besides that we also used the information about who your new godly parent was to help determine the chances of you being born either gender and as it was, you only had a one in twenty chance of being born a male. You should just be happy you were born to begin with. For all you know you could have ended up getting the miscarriage selection."

That statement froze Percy in his tracks. She was right. For all he knew he could have gotten a selection that ended with him not being born.

"Well then, now that you have suitably shocked Percy I believe that he needs to go pay Cin a visit. Come along now Percy we are almost done." Exodus then began to steer the boy towards the final figure.

Percy at this point had finally managed to snap himself out of his daze and asked the first question that came to his mind. "Who was that woman?"

"Ahh did I not introduce her. If so then I apologise, that was Umbra. She is our Seduction and infiltration specialist, if you want to learn how to sneak around or seduce people she's the person to go to. And now we have arrived at the final person. The man standing before you is Cinjy although we just call him Cin. he is our groups 'mechanic' and will be the person that informs you when we add new things to the games. He will be the person that helps you determine your starting title. Cin I leave him in your capable hands."

"Right, well then. Greetings young Perseus. As Exodus just told you I am Cinjy, although if you want you may call me Cin like the others do. Now we will be doing things differently here, were as with the others you had to spin a wheel on the screen to determine what it is you would be getting or becoming, you only have two options here and will be allowed to chose the one you want." He then snapped his fingers causing a new screen to appear with the name of the first title on it. Daughter of the Hunt. "To learn more about the title just click on it and the screen will provide you with the information. If you would like to see the next title just swipe down on the screen gently and it will move to the next title."

Percy didn't even wait to hear the man tell him to start when he was ready and had already clicked on the title looking to gleam some information about it. Daughter of the Hunt: Whenever the person enters a wooded terrain they gain up to 500 Hp and MP, +200 Stamina, +20 Dex, and +10% Hp regen. He had to admit that this title was really good and he was highly tempted to take it without even bothering to look at the other title. But something in his gut told him that this just wasn't his title and with only a second's hesitation gently swiped down on the screen to move to the next title. Child of the Moon: Whenever it is dark depending on the moon's phase can gain up to +300 HP and MP, +150 Stamina, +20 Dex and +20 Lck. This sounded more up Percy's alley, but to make sure that he didn't miss anything in the first title, he double checked the description for both. After rereading both descriptions a couple more times Percy had made up his mind and held his hand down on the Child of the Moon title. Another screen then appeared of to its left asking if this was the Title that he wanted. He then held his hand down on the yes icon and after some seconds a ding could be heard and both screens disappeared from view.

"So you choose the Child of the Moon title? I had a feeling that you would take that title. Anyway's you're done here, Exodus will take you back now, I believe he has a couple of gifts for you before sending you back."

"Indeed I do Cin, indeed I do. Come now Percy back to the center."

Percy started and rapidly swung his head back and forth looking at the position of each person. He hadn't noticed at first, because he had been so focused on what they were having him do, but everyone stood in a diamond formation With Exodus now standing in the center.

"Percy get your ass over here! Do you want your gifts or not!" Exodus shouted at him from the center of said diamond.

He ran over to the immortal and stood silently in front of him waiting to hear what the immortal had to say and present.

"So Perseus Jackson, the demigoddess daughter of Artemis, Child of the Moon, and Master of the hunting knives. Sounds good, but something just doesn't seem quite right about it." A new screen then appeared in frost of Percy but unlike all of the other screens this one was simply a thin rectangle with the word name to the far right in faded gray. "Perseus just isn't a feminine name. It doesn't matter how you look at it it just isn't. With me you will now be able to choose your new name by typing it in. Afterwards I have a present for you."

Percy slightly inclined his head towards Exodus in acknowledgement of the statement as he thought over various female names. He wanted a good name but one that wasn't hard to remember or easily forgettable. Various names floated through his head but none of them felt right. He was just about to give up and ask for a suggestion when a name came to mind. His grandmother's name. He mentally hit himself for not thinking of the name sooner then quickly typed it in and pressing the accept button. The screen glowed gold for a second then all of his information appeared for both him and Exodus to read. Alexandria Jackson demigoddess daughter of Artemis, Child of the Moon, and Master of the hunting knives. I see you chose a good name."

"It was my Grandmother's. My mom told me a bit about her, so I wanted to honor her memory."

"A noble reason, I applaud you for it. But it's time to really get down to business." Exodus then kneeled down so he could look Percy directly in the eye as he spoke and laid both hands on the boy's shoulders. "You next life will be very hard Perseus, far harder than this one in fact. I want to know that you are ready for it so I know that we are not making a mistake."

Percy quickly nodded his head showing that he was ready for what was to come, but was surprised when Exodus shook his head no.

"That won't cut it Percy, I need to hear you say it yourself. In your own words I need to hear you say that you are ready for everything that is to come."

"I'm ready. I don't know what I will face, nor do I know if I will live through it; however, I promise you and everyone else here that I am ready for what I will face."

Four smirks and a smile soon lit up the dark plane as Exodus pulled his hands away from where they had been resting on Percy's shoulders. He then pulled out four black chains, each of which Percy could feel were absolutely alive with power, that were held in a small link and placed them on Percy's wrist. Percy was then shocked to watch as the chains sunk into his skin leaving behind a tattoo where they had once been. "That Percy was my present to you. Even you won't be able to do this alone so I gave you four chains of my concentrated power. Each chain in the link has the ability to bring back one person's memory from the last timeline so use them wisely." Percy proceeded to thank the immortal for the present before being hushed by said immortal once more. "We," He indicated the others surrounding them, "all have one more gift for you Percy, one we believe that you will very much enjoy."

Percy looked Exodus straight in the eyes. These people had given him a quite a bit already and it made him curious what else they could possibly be giving him that would top everything else. "What is it?"

"Why don't you just turn around and see for yourself?"

He did just that and froze in shock. Another person had appeared behind him without him realising that it had happened, but that wasn't what shocked him. No what shocked him was that it was a girl exactly his age wearing a black T-shirt with a Breaking Benjamin log on the front which was halfway covered by a red and gray plaid jacket wrapped around her waist. She had long black hair tied into a winding braid with a single gold bang covering her right eye, obscuring it from view. This only served to accent her heart shaped face and framed her brightly shining sea-green eyes, the same shade of sea-green as his own eyes.

"...Jesse?" He questioned quietly afraid that if he spoke any louder she would shatter like glass.

The girl smiled lightly as she hung her head down low, tears spilling from her eyes as she looked at her brother for the first time since her death. "Hey Percy." She replied just as quietly. Jesse was startled when a body impacted her pushing the both of them to the ground with arms wrapped around the other in a tight hug. When she looked up she was meet with the teary eyed gaze of her twin brother as he stared down at her for the first time in a little over nine years.

Percy stared down at his twin sister Jessica 'Jessy' Jackson. The two of them had been the best of friends and completely inseparable up until her death nine years ago. Jessy's death had all but destroyed Percy and Sally. While you would never notice it looking at them now if you had just meet them, had you known them when Jesse was still alive there was definitely a humongous difference now compared to then. Just seeing Jesse again reignited all of the old wounds that he had worked hard to bury, but at the same time it filled him with a deep peace he hadn't felt since her death. "Jesse, what? How?"

A cheshire grin spread across Jesse's face. She just couldn't help herself and began to poke fun at her twin just like she did when she was still alive. "Come now brother. I know you can speak better than that. Come on boy, you can do it. You can do it boy!"

Hearing her words caused a large vei to begin bulging along the side of his head as a tick mark appeared above it. Yep this was definitely his sister, only she had the ability to get under his skin so easily. Quickly though his irritated mood was replaced with a somber one once again. "How are you here Jesse? What are you doing here?"

The same somber mood found its way onto Jesse's face once she heard her brothers question and as quickly as she could she began to answer. "I'm here for you Percy. I've been waiting here for you along with the others since I died. They made me the same offer that they made you with the added benefit that i would get to go back with you and relive the life that I lost."

Percy couldn't help but widen his eyes and turn his head to the side to stare Exodus in the eyes.

"Yes Percy it's true," The immortal answered the question he could see in the young teens eyes, "We gave her the same offer we gave you and she accepted. Since then she has been waiting here with us for you to arrive. It's just like I said, even you can't do this alone and with Jesse by your side the two of you will be unstoppable as long as you care for and protect each other. Now I hate to cut this reunion for the two of you short but we are running out of time. Now that the both of you are dead the prophecy has been broken meaning the fates will begin looking for you in elysium. We need to go ahead and send you back. All of your choices have already been set and will take effect the moment you are sent back."

With his piece said the immortal outstretched a hand where a large mass of power had begun to congregate before shooting said energy into the air. Not long after a white rip appeared and opened up forming a sort of portal which the twins could only surmise would take them to their new life. Standing to their feet the twins were about to move beneath the portal when Exodus spoke once more.

"I have one last thing to tell the two of you. Once you enter your new lives you will forget all about this until it is time for the game to begin. You will know when that is because Cin will personally pay a visit to the two of you. And don't worry he will explain why we did this once it is time. Until then stay safe you two and remember to watch each others backs." Hethen snapped his fingers and the portal descended on the two demigods taking them to their new home another universe entirely. ' _Please be safe you two, this universe has already fallen. I really don't want to see another one fall because of us."_ And with that thought Exodus and the others teleported out of that universe and into the one they had just sent the twins to.

They left just in time too because only a mere moment after they left the plane they had been staying in collapsed only to be replaced by a bright gold indicating the winners of the Second Titan War. The second Titanomachy had begun.

 **XXXXX**

 **End of Chapter**

 **XXXXX**

 **AN:** I hope everyone like the prologue for this new story. Both Flare and I will be trying to get chapters for this story out as soon as we can with our busy schedules. Also I would like to warn everyone that some chapters may have different writing styles depending on who wrote the chapter, either FlareDragon or me. To anyone who knows where the chain link idea came from good for you for those that don't the credit goes to Third Fang along with his two stories Take Two Round Two and Yet Again With A Little Extra Help. At the bottom of this AN will be a list of everyone who made a cameo appearance. So once again I hope everyone liked the prologue. If so please leave me some nice long reviews. Until Next time guys. Exodus out.

 **Cameo Appearances**

 **Exodus** **\- Me**

 **Flare** **\- FlareDragon117**

 **Syrus** **\- Utherlightcore**

 **Umbra** **\- Adina (My Older Sister)**

 **Cin** **\- TheBooogyMan**


	2. And so the Game Begins

_**Greek Mythos: The Game**_

 **AN:** Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Greek Mythos: The Game! I wish to apologize now for the long delay in updating and I have no excuses besides laziness and some health problems. TheBooogyMan, Utherlightcore, and I have been working recently on another couple of stories, one of which much like this one is a gamer crossover so if you wish to read it either google Ruby Rose: A Game of Remnants or go to my bio. Now that this is said lets get on with the story

 _ **Chapter 1: And So The Game Begins**_

The sun shone down on the earth warming it and illuminating everything with its glow, birds chirped and flew around aggravating pedestrians and other animals, and flowers slowly bloomed all over the place and the beginning signs of summer began to appear. All in all it was a normal, quiet, and peaceful day.

"BANZAI!" A loud female voice cried out breaking the peace and silence.

Or maybe not. The vision blurs and soon a dorm room is shown with one girl wrestling with another one of them obviously playing around and the other somewhat annoyed but still playful. It is with this that the scene settles and the story begins.

"Dang it Jessy, you know how much I hate it when you pounce on me to wake me up! The second girl said to the other, Jessy, while trying to get out from underneath her bunkmate.

"If you hated it as much as you say you do then you'd actually set your alarm Alexandria! But if that doesn't do it for you then think of it as sisterly bonding."

The now identified Alexandria pouted towards her now known sister before replying. "I guess you're right, and don't call me Alexandria! You know I can't stand people calling me that, call me Alex or would you rather I start using your full name too Jessica!" Alex hissed towards her sister with a menacing glare to back up her exclamation which was soon returned by her now glaring sister.

"Fine I'll call you Alex but only if you swear to never call me Jessica again." Jessy bargained earning a smirk from her sister.

"Glad we were able to reach a compromise. Now that that's out of the way what's our plan for the day?"

Jessy immediately brightened now that the focus of their conversation had shifted and began relaying what she had thought of for the day.

"Well I have a few things planned for the day starting with meeting up with professor Brunner."

"Ahh come on Jess! It's the weekend why waste our time going to Professor Brunner when there is more exciting stuff to do." Alex told her sister as she began to change into her normal day clothing.

"There is always time for that later Alex," Jess giggled upon seeing her sisters pout before taking a more serious image as her lips curled up into a slight sneer, "besides if we go ahead and meet up with him now while most everyone is still asleep we don't have to deal with all those stupid _boys_ ogling us."

Alex couldn't hold back her own slight sneer as her sister mentioned the word boys. She and her sister couldn't stand boys on the best of days and ever since their bodies had begun to develop, they had become even worse, some staring at them passionately with hearts in their eyes.

"Yes I guess you're right. At least this way we don't have to deal with any more stupid _boys_ for the rest of the day." She said to her sister as the two of them lapsed into silence.

The silence was broken a few seconds later when Jess turns to her sister and asks, "Hey, do you hear that?"

Alex was about to respond that no she didn't hear whatever it was when she realised that was exactly it, she couldn't hear ANYTHING. No birds chirping, no New York traffic or pedestrians screaming at random things. She couldn't hear any of it, not one single peep. The only thing she was hearing was the sound of her and her sister's voice along with their breathing.

"Good job Ms. Jackson, you picked up on your environment far quicker than I thought you would. But then again I guess I shouldn't be entirely surprised, it is you and your sister after all." A new voice echoed around the room, its tone and pitch indicating that it was a male speaking. This gave Alex a cold shiver down her spine.

Immediately the two sisters went back to back as they began searching the small room for any sign of who could be speaking while Jess called out. "Who's there?!"

The voice began to chuckle which soon turned into outright laughter as a dark sphere suddenly materialised in the center of the room. It didn't take long for the sphere to melt away revealing three male figures. The center figure was a relatively tall male who sported black hair with white tips ending in jagged and uneven spikes some of which obscured his eyes from view. He wore a large black coat with gold fastenings and zippers and from what they could see below it looked like he also wore black combat boots, he wa also the one that was laughing. To his left stood a very large man. He had a bulky build and stood at what the sisters would guess was around 7 feet tall, his body was largely obscured by a set of large black robes with intricate navy blue patterns that seemed to shift and change the longer they stared at them. The third and final man stood off to right of the person in the center, he was a good deal shorter than the large bulky man but not much shorter than the one in the center. He has bone white hair and what looked like an ivory decoration piece in his hair which helped give him a bit of aristocratic look which was only amplified by his sharp and angular facial structure. This man wore a silver suit with orange cuffs and trim beneath that he wore a pair of dress pants with a set of sharp pointed dress shoes to finish off the ensemble. In all they didn't look like much but the sisters could feel the aura of power radiating off of each of them. Whoever these men were they were dangerous and powerful, incredibly so.

The center man, as if sensing their thoughts, raised up his hands in the classic signal of surrender in an attempt to placate the twins.

"Peace Ms. Jackson, and peace to you as well Ms. Jackson. My friends and I are not here to harm you in any way, shape, or form." He said as his two friends moved to take their own positions within the room.

Jess and Alex were quiet for some seconds before Alex finally spoke up and addressed the three men. "If you're not here to harm us as you say then why are you here…" She had been about to say male but stopped herself short seeing as she didn't want to upset the three men before them.

The first man's mouth seemed to twitch up in a slight smile as he began to address the sisters once again. "Don't worry Alexandria jackson, I am aware of your distaste towards males and your address would not upset any of us here. As for the reason that we are here...well I guess there is no point in keeping it from you, we are here for the two of you."

Instantly the girls were on guard and narrowed their eyes at the three males in the room both of them looking for a way out of the room and away from their potential kidnappers.

"Not interested, so leave. Now!" Both girls called out in unison as their eyes continued to roam the room but still kept the men in eyesight.

Once again the first man seemed to pick up on what they were thinking as he began to lightly shake his head. "I'm afraid you misunderstood me. We are not here to kidnap you but rather we are here to MEET with you, hence why I said we were here for the two of you although I guess I could have said we are here BECAUSE of the two of you to make matters a bit more clear."

His response and casual tone in regards to their conversation somewhat put the girls at ease but they were still suspicious of the man. Hesitantly they both lowered their guards after a brief look at each other but still retained enough alertness to bolt if need be.

"Say we believe you, what is it about us that brought the three of you here? Why should we not just walk out of the room and pretend this never happened or better yet report you to the local authorities?" Alex questioned the man as they continued to eye the three of them warily.

The cloaked man didn't answer merely moving his hand to a pocket within his robe. This had the result of causing both girls to tense up and prepare to escape assuming he was pulling out some kind of weapon. To their great shock and secret relief and the man's and his companions humor he pulled out a simple book which he held out for the sisters to take.

"All your answers lie within this book, all you have to do is open and read it."

Again both girls stared at them hesitantly before looking at each other and moving froward to take the book from the man's grasp. Once it was in their hands they stared at it for a few moments before looking up at the man again.

"I promise you the book has not been tampered with in anyway. It will only do what it is meant to do which is provide you with information. There are no curses or any other such thing laid upon that book."

His words seemed to reassure both girls as they visibly calmed down. They then began to look the book over, taking in its details as best they could. The book was a nice sea green color with a trident on the front along both side of the trident were what seemed to be words written in an ancient language that neither of them could even begin to understand. Just staring at the words gave both of them a headache. Turning it so its spine was visible revealed a platinum colored thread which seemed to be the binding that kept the book together along with even more of those strange symbols which gave them a headache. Its back cover was just as simply designed as the front a large silver moon was the prominent display on this cover with a bow dominating the center of the moon. Circling the moon's circumference were more of those symbols which the sisters did their best to ignore. Lastly the moon was surrounded by five odd symbols each of which looked like they may have represented either a weapon or a word although which it was the girls weren't sure.

They flipped the book back over looking at the prominent trident on display before Jess took hold of the cover and opened up the book which seemed to open up to the center page of its own accord. Instantly the girls knew something was up as inside the book were even more of those strange symbols which began to glow a bright blue color the moment the book was fully open. Not even a scant few seconds later the symbols seemed to erupt from the book completely surrounding the girls and cutting them off from there visitors. The girls looked on in horror as they tried to close the book but were unable as even more symbols continued to escape the book with the fury of an erupting Volcano.

Turning towards the man who had handed them the book Alex shouted out with furry clear in her voice. "You lied to us you bastard, you said there was nothing wrong with this book! Once we get out of here I'm going to kill you!"

The cloaked man only responded in a calm voice which made the girl even angrier. "I did no such thing. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the book, this is what it was supposed to do which like I said is to impart information."

Alex didn't get a chance to respond as suddenly the symbols began to flow down onto her and her sisters bodies before disappearing into their skin which caused flashes of different scenes and locked away memories to begin flashing through their heads.

Exodus, Syrus, and Cin all stood outside the maelstrom of information as it downloaded itself into the twins brains returning their locked away memories until at long last the flow of information had finally ended with the last of it being downloaded into the girl's brains. The moment the maelstrom receded Exodus rushed forwards catching both girls before they could fall to the ground and moved them to Alex's bed, afterwards he summoned himself a chair across from the bed which he sat down in with his chin resting on its back.

It didn't take long before the girls began to stir and not much longer after that till they had awoken completely if not groggily due to the information overload. Turning their heads to lock eyes with the serious face of Exodus the girls could only think of one thing to say.

"So it's time?"

Syrus nods with arms crossed and then the room disappeared. Darkness was the only thing the girls saw till finally a new room suddenly warped into existence. This room was like an armory, there was bows and arrows, swords and daggers, war axes and hammers that look like they could level mountains. In the middle of the armory stood Syrus with a grin that showed pride and excitement.

"Hello and welcome to my armory, it's taken me forever to make this, like _forever_! Anyways this is where you get your weapons, I just want you to know that your choice in weapon is not permanent and can be switched out at anytime. Now to start you off I'm going to give you some low level basic weapons. As both of you obviously remember you have no choice in this matter," He snickers as he strokes his goatee before setting off into maniacal laughter. As the girls stare in complete shock and dawning horror he quickly catches himself with a cough, "I do apologize ladies but I am completely and 100% drunk, I may have also forgotten to take my medication...again...for the seventh year in a row."

Both Syrus and the girls took a moment of silence before Syrus broke it by saying, "anywho let's continue on. Now then Alex I and the others would like to bestow upon you something that is very dear to all of our hearts and of major importance." Syrus then pulls out from behind his back a medium sized highly ornate gilded chest. The chest was covered in precious jewels and made of finely crafted gold and mithril. The moment the chest was in front of all of them he began to open the lid, as more and more of the inside could be seen the girls were able to make out that the inside was lined in velvet sheets with plates of reinforced gel along the seams. And suddenly the lid was fully open and the girls could see the prize that lay inside. "We bestow upon you Alex the blunt stick of blunting." All three of the Primordials told the girls in tandem each of them distinctly ignoring the girl's bulging veins and twitching eyes.

The sound of crickets could be heard in the distance, each person in the room stood quietly staring at each other waiting for someone to speak or make a move. "All joking aside here is your actual weapon Alexis." Syrus broke the silence, his face going serious as he banished the gilded chest.

"Good, no mortal is capable of wielding such power," said Cin with an all too serious tone.

Syrus then went over to an old chest near the forge and completely ignoring the sticky note that said ' **GOD DAMN IT SYRUS STOP LEAVING YOUR RUSTY SHIT EVERYWHERE!** '

 **Sincerely Cin**

 **P.S. NO MAN SHOULD EVER WIELD THE STICK!**

Syrus pulled out a pair of rusty iron hunting knives and handed them to Alex, he then turned to Jess. "And for you Jess, I present to you your weapon" Syrus told her as he went over to a weapon rack and grabbed a shoddy wooden longbow before returning and handing it to her.

Suddenly both weapons glowed before vanishing in a burst of blue light leaving only a small amount of floating particles to indicate that they had ever existed.

"Don't worry when it's Cin's go he'll explain what just happened, but before then I do have a bit more information for you girls. Now girl's these aren't the only weapons you are stuck with, you can practically use anything to make weapons or armor within reason of course and that's not taking into account the weapons and armor you can find scattered around the world or within dungeons. Essentially if you work hard enough and are determined to get better you will find and make better, understand?"

Both girls slowly nod their head in confusion and trepidation, each of them wondering if the man was entirely sane or even all there to begin with.

"Good, now get out." A clap of his hands later and the world began to melt away only to be replaced by their dormroom a moment later.

"Well if you two are done over there I do believe it is my turn," said the tall robed man as he rose to a standing position. "If you two would follow me, I will explain everything of importance." The robed man began moving to the opposite side of the room, towards the door that led to the hallway. The girls looked on in confusion, but followed anyway, as Cin opened the door. On the other side of the door, much to the two young women's surprise, a beautifully decorated sitting room took the place of the hallway. Cin moved into the room and motioned the girls to follow.

The sitting room was small, but comfy looking. Shelves lined with books, covered each of the four walls, except for a large stone hearth with a roaring green flame within that illuminated the room. At the center of the room sat three immaculately carved wooden chairs, upholstered with velvet. Each of the chairs had a small side table made of exquisitely designed mahogany wood.

Cin motioned the two girls to sit down and said to them in a polite tone, "please have a seat and make yourself comfortable while I find what's needed." Alex and Jess moved to the chairs in the middle of the room and sat down. Cin began to scour the walls of the room looking at the books. He spend a good five minutes searching the shelves until he found a large red tome and moved back to the remaining char in the room.

He spoke, "I think it's about time the two of you learned how this whole thing works." Cin opened the large tome and pulled out a quill from within his robes. "This book contains all the information that you will need. You have constant access to this book and its contents, all you have to do is open a door with the intent of entering this room. But, since this is your first time doing this I will explain some of the more important things."

Cin turned to the first page of the book before speaking again," Let's start with HP. It represents your vitality in a simple number, generally the more HP you have to harder you are to kill," Cin continued, "Mana allows you to use abilities and skills. Mana is important and you will find yourself relying on it so be sure to keep track of how much you have. Stamina is similar to Mana, but it is used for every action you take throughout your day, if you run out you will have no choice but to stop and rest.

"Now let us continue on to attributes," the large robed man turned the book to a later page, "there are nine attributes in total and each one of them is important, but you will most likely have to focus on a select few. The first is Strength, it determines your physical prowess, your ability to lift and carry items, and also is use with certain type of weapons. Cin then moved over to another part of the room that was still within view of the girls and began to demonstrate each of the points that he had mentioned previously as he began picking up different items around the area he was standing before ending his demonstration by swinging a massive hammer that he conjured from out of nowhere destroying one of the chairs in a single hit before replacing the destroyed chair and banishing the hammer. Next is Dexterity, dex determines reflexes and the ability to dodge attacks, it also determines how much damage your range weapons have. Once again Cin began to demonstrate each point by dodging attacks that Exodus threw at him before turning and shooting the wall with a crossbow. After banishing the crossbow and its bolt then fixing the wall he turned back towards the girls and continued explaining. Constitution determines how much your HP is increased by per level as well as your starting HP, meaning if you have a lot of the stuff you are one adventurous motherfucker! Now Endurance is tricky bastard to explain, its kinda like Con's little brother in which it determines your SP and how much it increases per level but not your HP. It also allows you to take blows with less chances of you staggering. Intelligence determines the damage of spells and also determines the max MP you have. Wisdom determines how fast your MP comes back. Charisma determines how people interact with you. Luck is the best of all I tell you! It determines how lucky you are in loot, criticals and other pointless stuff like finding a penny on the ground. Speed is as the name implies, it determines how fast you go, low speed makes you slow and high speed makes you fast, this also increases how fast you draw or strike.

Cin stopped and began to think over all that he had told the girls. After a moment of thought he looked back at the girls and began talking again. "That's pretty much all I have for the two of you. The only other thing of note is that I will keep the two of you abreast of updates and changes to the game. Other than that you two are free to head out with Exodus so he can talk to you about what's left."

The girls merely nodded their heads and followed Exodus out of the room, when they turned around they were not in anyway surprised that the door they had walked through to enter the room was no longer there. Turning their heads back towards Exodus the twins gave Exodus their full undivided attention.

"The two of you now Know how the game works roughly and you each have your weapons, However I want to make sure that the two of you are prepared so I will be providing you with a tutorial to make sure that you know about all of the various screens that you have access to. Also as a note for the both of you don't let anyone know that you know what happened in the future, this is your chance to fix and change a lot of things but that will only work if you keep your cards close to your chest. The same applies with those that you want to return their memories, make sure that you can trust them with your entire being and that they will not betray you after returning their memories. Other than that I have nothing left to say to you other than good luck." And with that Exodus and Syrus slowly disappeared as if they were never there. Instantly the girls heard sound return to the world as time once more flowed around them.

An audible ping sounded throughout the room that only they could hear and they both turned to see a message before them

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Exams Exams Exams!**

 **Meet up with Dr. Brunner to study for your upcoming exams in a few weeks**

 **Rewards**

 **25xp**

 **5$**

 **1D**

 **Failure**

 **Possibly fail exams**

 **Loss of reputation with Dr. Brunner**

 **Y/N**

Both girls shared one final look before pressing the Yes option and walking out their dormroom, their destination. Dr. Brunners classroom.

 **AN:** Hey Everyone! I hope that all of you like the new chapter of Mythos and appreciate all of the work that Uther, BooogyMan, and I put into its creation. Please leave reviews letting us know what you'd like to see and we will try to incorporate it if it is possible. Also the poll to vote for who will have their memories returned is now over and the winners have been recorded. Also I am working on two other stories in conjunction with this one both of them being RWBY stories one of which is a Gamer crossover as well it's called Ruby Rose: A Game of Remnants so please check it out if you like this story. Until next time everyone!


	3. Apologies

Hey everyone, as you can clearly see I am still alive. This message has been a long time in coming to be honest, but I simply haven't written it out until now and for that I am sorry to all of my loyal readers. As some of you may know I have four Stories that i work on, or at least attempt to work on. Those stories being my Percy Jackson story (Greek Mythos: The Game), my Naruto & Overlord Crossover (Naruto: Overlord Arisen), my Harry Potter story (Harry Potter: Price of Deceit Book One: Truth), and my RWBY story (Ruby Rose: A Game of Remnants.

This is technically no longer true as I now have ideas for the first chapter of several other stories that I'd like to write seeing as I love their fandoms, this including but is not limited to One Piece, Ranma ½, Eragon, Chronicles of Vladimir Todd, and others. I have also recently gone back and reread all of my stories from start to where they are now and I have to say I am not happy with all of them. While Harry Potter, RWBY, and Percy Jackson are ok with a few problems here or there Naruto has several plot holes that while I have an idea for are not flushed out and make the story almost impossible to keep working on therefore I have decided that I am going to completely rewrite that story once I have the time.

That said I have also decided that I am shifting my focus to two stories in Specific those being Greek Mythos: The Game and Ruby Rose: A Game of Remnants. Both of these stories are gamer stories making them easier to work on in conjunction sense the3 premise of both typically stays the same with a few changes here or there. This does not mean I am abandoning Price of Deceit though, I still have full plans to work on the story as the muse for it strokes me and I already have part of the next chapter ready the main problem I have been having with it is that my muse for it comes and goes rapidly so I can't remember what my original plans were for the next few chapters.

Again I profess my apologies for having not been consistent in my updating. I am doing my absolute best to keep working but life has been hard on me recently and I am doing all I can not to simply break down into a crying mess. That said I do have plans for the next chapter of Mythos and will begin work on it as soon as I possibly can. Again I am sorry for the inconvenience and I hope to see all of you in my next update.

-DA Exodus


End file.
